matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Berthas
* |type = Backup|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 90|capacity = 12 (max 60) (24 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *490 *340 (UP1) *320 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a silver-gray twin-barreled handgun with a twin 12-round magazine, neon iron sights, and an unused Picatinny rail located under the barrel. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, average capacity and great mobility. Tips *With two barrels as its feature, it's really easy to get kills with this. *Its power is quite huge for a rare weapon if used correctly. *It is a good weapon for killing a lone target. *It is a powerful sidearm, so you can severely damage an enemy with each shots. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *As it fires two rounds at the same time upon fire, it can be proven deadly in the right hands. *This weapon offers a high degree of shots to stay mobile with. Use this advantage to chase down opponents who are retreating. *This weapon doesn't slow you down much. Use it to escape foes. *This weapon reloads quickly, so you can start shooting again in a short time. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat, max Hitman Mask and Bandolier for faster reload. *Not recommended for stealth, as it is quite noisy if you keep using it. *Try not to engage snipers, since chances is that you will be eliminated easily. *Don't stop strafing and dodging while attempting to get a kill. *As this doesn't have a scope, use this at close to medium range for less complicated duels. Counters *In a direct dogfight, a superior fire rate and area damage weapon tends to force him/her lose his/her control. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Keep moving fast so the user will have a difficult time shooting you. *Be constantly on the move, so as to lure the users into wasting his ammo. *Attack its users from behind, as he/she have less time to react. *Quickly kill its users before he can kill you, especially if you have low armor. *Avoid its shots, as you will be left with no armor if you do, especially when all shots per fire lands towsrds you. *Watch out being exposed to its damage as the fact it will slowly tear down your armor or kills you quickly without giving a notice. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is one of the Backup weapons featuring multiple barrels. *In the Polygon, a full headshot (two bullets in one) instantly kills a dummy. but is two shots if bodyshot. *It looks like ma double-barreled counterpart of the Modular Handgun and Military Police. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Multiple Shots Category:Single shots Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare